All of Me
by lilmistrouble96
Summary: Delphine dies and Cosima becomes depressed until she meets the doctor they begin to travel together but Cosima has one mission in mind to save Delphine , she meets past versions of her along the way and instantly learns at the end the truth behind loving all of one person
1. Chapter 1

All Of me

Delphine was laying in the car park holding the open wound she felt herself slowly drifting away thinking about Cosima'S words to her only a few days ago about how easy it would have been to slip away. Delphine was trying to keep eyes open she could'nt die like this she could'nt believe she could be so stupid to think this was the right thing to do , play the matyr the hero to save everyone else . Delphine did'nt want to die alone she wanted to die with Cosima next to her living to a grand age and retiring with Cosima in a little beach house along San Fransico bay . Delphine almost laughed at her delusions she had ruined her and Cosima , Cosima no longer trusted her or wanted her and that hurt more then this gun shot wound ever would no one was coming to save her she did'nt have a hero. Or so she thought but a few moments later in the distant she could here this wheezing, groaning sound almost like the brakes of a car or bike had not be turned off and where bad condition . She shrugged it off no she was hallucinating but then there it was again and not a moment later there was a dark blue box in front of her. No this could'nt be really she didn't know what this thing was but it couldn't be real then she saw her .

Cosima ... she breathed heavily as she felt Cosima's arms fall around her and whisper im sorry my love i love all of you stay with me please please .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

1 Year ago

Cosima collapsed against Siobhans body as Art confirmed a body had been found and was believed to be Delphine . Cosima could not be breathe she felt water creep from eyes and before she knew it she was sobbing and punching against Mrs S's chest while the women cradled her and took the beating and the wet tears leaking on to her chequred shirt. As siobhan looked around the room with Cosima still against her chest Mrs S even saw tears come out of Sarah's and Felix's eyes and also worry as Cosima fell apart in front of them. Cosima looked up and instantly turned to Art screaming at him to leave . Art bowed his head , aplogised for Cosima' s loss and exited Felix's apartment.

Mrs S instantly grabbed Cosima's hands and lead her to felix's bedroom giving one glance at Felix , Felix nodded agreeing with his foster mother that it was a good idea for Cosima to go to bed and sleep . Siobhan eased Cosima out of her clothes and in to bed , and then placed a quick peck on to Cosima's head before covering her with the covers and leaving her to rest.

Cosima continued to sob long after S had gone . She thought about Delphine dying alone and how much of brat she had been towards her . Cosima's heart felt hollow , as she cried more hysterically and started speaking to herself and wishing for Delphine to come back to her . Cosima wished she had told Delphine last night how much she loved she wished she had taken Delphine in to Delphine's posh swanky DYAD company owned car and made love to her , fucking her until she came and whispering sweet apolgises in to her ear. But no she had allowed Delphine to leave . Delphine had walked gladly to her own death .Cosima did not understand at all why someone would shoot Delphine . At this moment Cosima's phone went off , she looked at it knowing already it was Shay . Cosima threw it violently against the wall before collasping back in the fetal position rocking herself two and from sobbing more and more loudly if Felix could hear her he did'nt bother entering the room Cosima did not know how she managed to but she finally fell asleep.

As the months went by Cosima did not even bother with outside life she just sat staring in to black space , seasons , people , birthdays , aniversaires went by and Cosima did not move , she had stopped eating , stopped talking to any of her sisters , she blocked out shay she even pushed Felix and S a way this was Cosima without Delphine , she needed Delphine to live and it was gone her life support had gone .

something awoke Cosima on the bright early day of 4th of July a weird sound like a wheezing , groaning sound she looked around the room wondering if Kira was here and had snuck in to try and cheer Cosima up no sign of her . Cosima instanly fell back against the pillow to drained to check the rest of Felix's loft . She was about to shut her eyes again when a blue Police Box appeared out of no where and out came a man , a tall man to say the least he was wearing a blue suit with sneakers his hair was short and over his outfit was a long brown coat he looked young to but his eyes looked older like they had so many stories to tell and so much wisdom to share . Cosima covered herself instantly . Suprised when the strange gentlemen asked if he was in the year 1989 and if the date was the 4th july . Cosima was astounded and whispered to herself what the FUCK!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Cosima got up of the bed and stood on her tip toes to level with the man in front of her . She replied to his question no it is not 1979 it is 2016 . To be precise its July 4th 2016. The man sighed before shrugging his shoulders and laughing at his own miscalculation. Cosima immedialtely demanded to know how he got here . The man said nothing before he went back to the police box and closed the door . Cosima eyed the blue box , she could swear she had seen it before . By just looking at it she could tell it was'nt from earth , with all of confidence and strengh in just her tank top and shorts , she pushed open the police box door.

Cosima stopped , her mouthing just hanging open before she knew it she found herself saying loudly NO! WAY ! its bigger on the inside . Cosima could'nt believe it she stepped immediately back out and ran back in again not believing she hadn'nt even noticed the suited man with sneakers on his feet just watching in bemusement. When the realisation had finally hit her she knew where she had seen this box before . Back at Minesota University as part of there science degree they had to investiagte a open science case . Cosima had instantly picked the open case of the doctor and the blue police box . Cosima back then had spent hours studying the cases and the stories so encrossed and intrigued but by the end when it came to presenting the project her gut instinct had told her the impossible man and the blue box could'nt be real. How wrong she had been.

The Doctor turned to Cosima , and annouced his presence . "Cosima you know who I am and I know who you are " Cosima's expression softened before she replied "How?" The Doctor pulled up to chairs in his tardis and began telling Cosima everything she needed to know .

Cosima listened as the doctor crossed one leg over his knee and began. The doctor began telling Cosima about existence of pararrel worlds. The doctor had met Delphine in the parraell version of this universe , he told Cosima that her and Delphine where happily married in that version of the universe , but something happened there was an attack by there DYAD in that universe . The Cosima that Delphine knew was brutally killed , and her brain placed in a cyber like man suit . Delphine was left all alone much like Cosima is now. That Delphine finally had no option but to go against There DYAD and kill the creations they had made the cybermen which also included her Cosima . Before the Doctor had left that world , Delphine made him promise one thing that he would come to this time and place and help this Cosima save Delphine , The Doctor had a feeling that Delphine knew what was gonna happen to this version of Delphine . The doctor finished before adding directly to Cosima that this was not a promise he intended to break .

Cosima got up off the chair wiped a tear from eye and looked directly at the doctor . "Your not here by mistake are you?" The Doctor shook his head . There was silence for what seemed like forever before the Doctor broke it . Do you know how you know its love? When no matter what version of yourself or your lover you meet you always end up together there is always love there. Cosima turned round to see the hopeful and understanding brown wise eyes of the Doctor's. Before Cosima added like loving all of her person ? The Doctor replied with euthasiasim exactly. Cosima finally turned back to the Doctor and said finally so whats the plan ?

The Doctor straightened his tie and coughed before adding " so your gonna trust me just like that " Cosima nodded unsure herself about why she was doing this , all she knew was her heart was aching to be with Delphine again and The Doctor was offering her way to do that . He nodded again before saying " right umm first you need to get in to something more comfortable " Cosima nodded but then turned to the Doctor again adding she was'nt leaving to change until she knew the plan,

The Doctor put his large brown coat back on and slowly walking up to cosima grabbing her shoulders softly looking in to Cosima's eyes he annouced his plan " Cosima im gonna take you to meet every version of Delphine the universe has to offer good and bad , and then we are gonna save Delphine " he paused knowing he was gonna have to tell Cosima now about the catch as he could see her well up at the prospect of seeing Delphine alive and well again ." But another version of Delphine must face her end instead "

Cosima swallowed not believing she heard the Doctor correctly she would have to kill another version of Delphine to have her Delphine back ? No this could'n be right he had to be bluffing but she could see by the intensity of his eyes that he was'nt . Cosima fell to her knees as the Sobs took over again on the cold floor of the blue box .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Cosima finally got herself off the tardis floor only to find the Doctor watching her intently . After five minutes of intent staring she finally got up . The Doctor had a bemused look on his face . Cosima walked over to the tardis doors . And stepped out only to find themself surrounded by sand. Where are we Doctor ? The Doctor looked around before finally explaing himself "well if my calculations are right we are in Israel and the year "he pointed his finger out almost commanding the air for silence Cosima for the first time in a year found herself uncontrollably giggling. "its 2017" Cosima contiuned laughing before adding "you can tell what year it is by just smelling the air ?" The Doctor shrugged and winked clearly not bothered by how weird he truly was. Cosima skipped behind him wondering why the Doctor would just take a year forward . As herself and The Doctor walked across the sand she had hardly noticed the fact she was still in just a tank top and shorts and bare foot . They walked for what seemed like hours , with the Doctor adding in comments here and there about the strange properties of sand Cosima could not help but laugh. Finally feeling free of the chains and weights that had held her down the past year.

They finally reached Civilisation. Walking past market stalls and women who were fully clothed head to toe even the sun must have been beaming down heat rays higher then anything that they would get back home. The Doctor instanky grabbed Cosima's hand before turning to her and saying in his softest voice " I need you to prepare yourself " Cosima hands instantly started twitching by her sides . The Doctor did elaborate further , he just lead Cosima in to a run down cafe . They both went to the counter grabbing a water from the side and seating themselves. The Doctor instantly pointed Cosima in the direction of a women properly a few years older then herself brown bob like hair with a bit of curl volume to it , she had light brown shorts on and white vest top , with brown laced up boots . Cosima was confused until she heard the laugh , her body reacted straight away no it could'nt be . The laugh was music to ears and instantly calmed her beating heart before the doctor could say anything else the brunette had turned round obviously feeling the heat of someone watching her . OMG Cosima could not beliebe her features where identical to Delphines . This could not be happening. Cosima instantly let her eyes leave the brunette , but she noticed the funny look the brunette gave her before turning back around to carry on her conversation with her friends.

Cosima turned to the Doctor in confusion . The Doctor straightened his tie before going in to the background of who the brunette was all he really knew was her name was Chloe she was 28 years old and was here in israel helping with the crisis from an unknow ailen virus that had been attacking the people of israel. And there was as far as the Doctor knew no cure. Chloe it seemed was immune thats why she had been hand picked by the United Nations to come here and help in anyway she could . Cosima was trying to convince herself throught this hushed conversation that Chloe was not Delphine . After the Doctor was done explaining Chloe's life Cosima finally plucked up the courage to ask what they where doing the Doctor sipped his water before he answered " we my dear Cosima are going to mess with the big ball of wibbly wobbly timey-wimey stuff and stop this outbreak and at the same time you are going to get to understand a part of Delphine, because Cosima she is a part of Delphine all the versions you are going to meet are "

Cosima excused herself from the Doctor , blaming the need for air , she walked out on to the israelian streets and pressed herself against the nearest wall feeling her heart squeeze in on itself screaming in Cosima's body struggling to grip on to reality and its pain. Her head started to hurt in process of trying to calm her fast beating heart . Cosima throughtout this part could not help feeling she was being watched. When she finally felt in control she looked up to find familar brown eyes and face . Chloe .

Chloe stared at Cosima for what felt like forever before Chloe coughed and instantly spoke "I don't know what it is but i feel like we have met " Cosima's mind went in to overload almost collasping on itself in shock and laughter Cosima was tempted to say you have no idea but instead she replied with " I don't think so Im Cosima " Chloe smiled not being able to shake the feeling before her hand reached out to grab Cosima's . " Umm maybe we did in another life im strong believer of that ,i think i would deffo remember you have such a beautiful smile im chloe enchante" Cosima was struck with memories of Delphine she could not hold back tears quicky brimming up around her eyes but she hid them before replying "enchante" .

Cosima and The Doctor had stayed for what seemed like weeks but in fact she was suprised it had only been a few days. In those few days herself and Chloe had become comfortable , they firlted constantly even when Cosima was helping Chloe with sick patients that properly would not making to next week . Cosima felt like Delphine was Chloe which she suspected was the lesson and realisation behind what the Doctor was doing. Cosima was enchanted by Chloe's kindess ,and her heart . Cosima knew what she was feeling and the Doctor had warned her that this would play with her feelings but she felt love towards Chloe . She could'nt help it she just did.

It came to the final night and the Doctor had informed Cosima he had successful held of further spread of the outbreak before telling Cosima he was ready to leave when she was . Cosima's heart was heavy . She ran across the streets of Israel reaching Chloe's Chalet. She slid the Chalet doors open and instantly walked in to find Chloe on the couch . Chloe stared seemingly confused as to what Cosima was doing here . Cosima straddled Chloe and kissed her with all her power . Chloe's hand instantly went to Cosima's waist band on her shorts a and sliding her hand on to Cosima's hot and needy clit . Chloe began stroking slowly as Cosima moaned and bucked her hips uncontrollably . Cosima decided she was not going to feel guilty about this as this women Chloe was Delphine , thats what the Doctor said they were all her .Cosima allowed herself to fall in to the pleasure . She was not going to waste thid night but she knew in the morning she would have to say goodbye to this part of Delphine .Cosima knew this was painful and would leave just as much a scar and even an unsealed crack on heart but she knew this was the beginning of getting her Delphine back. She just hoped not every version of Delphine was as beautiful as Chloe or Delphine herself . She had to kill one of them but her mind was at rest her choice would not be Chloe. Chloe still had life and heart that deserved so much love and joy . As chloe continued her ministrations Cosima also prayed to god that she would not fall in love with every new version she met her heart could not take it she knew that much and neithet could her clit.


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor enjoyed travelling with Cosima . She brought joy back in his life a joy he had not felt in a while . The Doctor had been travelling alone for so long he had forgotten what it was like to have a companion. Cosima made him laugh a lot ,he was always amazed how she managed to stay so up beat. The Doctor after his last companion Donna Noble had decided to travel alone for a while he hated goodbyes and he always did his best to avoid them. But with Donna it pained him he did not even get to say goodbye there was no time it was life or death for her . He chose her life . Her memories of him long gone . That's what he hated about humans they all had expiry dates and yet he cared about each human being so deeply he considered every single one of them his friends. The human race gave him hope and a reason to fight of the dark forces that worked against them all and in return he gave them hope , every time a strange occurrence or a space ship just happened to fly over the White House or Buckingham Palace or if men in metal suits came crawling out of no where the one word , the one name on every human's lips the one word of hope , of safety and reassurance "Doctor". In some cultures like the English culture the word Doctor meant healer but in other cultures in meant warrior He guessed in some instances he was but he liked to think he was a healer most of time and warrior when he needed to be when he faced danger where that was no other option then to destroy a vulnerable and angry race , to bring the guns out to protect his friends. But for this for Cosima he had to be her healer , he had promised Delphine that he would bring this world's Cosima and Delphine together and the Doctor never broke a promise not in his 915 years and he had no intention of ever breaking his record with promises. Yes the Doctor was many things he was fire and ice when he was angry , he was over emotional with good byes , he was very very clever , wise but one thing he was not was a promise breaker . As he watched another race of Zygons die, he backed away slowly from the scene just another day another catastrophe diverted and the human race saved again . It was now time to find Cosima it was time to say goodbye.

Cosima awoke in Chloe's arms her body ached like hell and her clit was so sore. Chloe had made Cosima orgasm several times the night before , Cosima was in love with the way she used her hands so confident and experienced. Cosima stroked Chloe's hair out of her face .She did not want to say goodbye but she knew she had to . Cosima thought back to earlier that evening the conversation herself and the Doctor had. The Doctor had informed her there business was done here and that he was ready to leave when she was. Cosima's heart ached how many more versions of Delphine would she have to say goodbye to ? Cosima had a feeling that for the Doctor goodbyes where not a new thing .Cosima knew goodbyes where just part of being human , goodbyes where inevitable in the end something tears you away for each other death is an example of that you can spend your whole life with someone then just one day they just slip away , its so easy for them to let go and then your just left alone dealing with what they left behind its almost cruel but its part of life we all age and we all die. Cosima's science logic knows that this is just the cycle , new babies are born every year while others leaving this earth never to return its simple so why does it hurt so much ? Cosima felt tears in her eyes , she slowly and quietly got up from the bed and collected her clothes , she went in the small bathroom and quietly turned the shower and immediately stepped in not even checking the temperature she relaxed under the heat and her eyes closed as she just stood listening to the thumping of the shower. She was slowly losing her control of her emotions and before she knew she was huddled on the shower floor sobbing and she stayed there for what felt like a lifetime to Cosima .

When Cosima finally stepped out of the shower and was fully clothed she looked at herself in the mirror her dreads where slowly falling out and her hair was looking more naturally straight . She hated her straight hair , she always prided herself on being the clone who was different with her style , her hair and just about everything but these days she could not bring herself to care . She wiped her eyes making sure there was no evidence of the crying fit she had given in to 10 minutes prior , as soon as Cosima felt presentable she reached for the door handle and exited the bathroom .

The Doctor was waiting patiently in the Tardis he had been ready to leave hours ago and was now waiting on Cosima. He hated waiting usually but he knew he had to be patient with Cosima . Even the Doctor had notice Cosima and Chloe had grown close so he knew this goodbye was not going to be easy in fact he knew none of these goodbyes where going to be easy . He knew as always with humans that emotions where a biggie. The Doctor knew Cosima's head was properly mess and was most likely going to stay that way until she was united with her Delphine. The Doctor shook his head not likely what he had got himself and Cosima in to he hated playing with human's hearts and he knew love was such an important part of being in the human race , but he also knew love was easily manipulated and sometimes cruel. That he knew from his experience with all his companions he loved every single one differently but with Rose and Sarah-Jane it had been love . Every goodbye he shared with both was like ice cold daggers digging in to his hearts and leaving a wound that would not close . Oh Yes he knew how Cosima must be feeling that's why he was patient he would always be patient with Cosima and her fragile heart and he would wait as long as Cosima wished him to.

Cosima was instantly met with Chloe watching her , she looked at the table to see breakfast ready a variety of fruits and what looked to be French toast . Cosima adored french toast , when Delphine made french toast it was the greatest Cosima's heart stun with the memory. Chloe leaned in to kiss her , Cosima accepted it and there tongues met in a battle of dominance . But Cosima could not carry on her ministrations further she pushed Chloe away and Cosima realised then that she had unfairly played with Chloe's heart she saw love in her eyes and Cosima knew this was gonna be difficult. Cosima grabbed Chloe's hand and lead her to the couch . Chloe was silent just watching Cosima. Cosima coughed before finally speaking " Chloe Im sorry but this was just one time thing , your amazing , sweet and whoever wins your heart is gonna be very lucky , because it will be the most precious thing they own " Cosima could see Chloe struggling with this rejection but she pushed on " my life is complicated im not from here and my heart is already owned by another , in another time , another life maybe we could have been something more , but what we shared last night was ours but it can't be forever but you will find someone who it will be like that forever im so sorry Chloe". Chloe went silent and then after minutes or what felt like hours of silence Cosima left the couch and headed for the door but just as she was about to leave Cosima heard Chloe say " Don't go Please Cosima I know you felt something Cosima you own my heart please my love" Cosima knew if she looked back she would not be able to go through with leaving she slid the door open and stepped out in to the blistering heat and as she did all she heard was Chloe collapse on the floor in a heap of sobs and screaming her name to the heavens , Cosima knew she had left an open wound on Chloe's heart and her name on her lips .

Cosima walked to the Tardis sobbing she made a promise to herself then not to fall in bed with another version of Delphine and not to fall in love the pain was to real , she could not believe how fast she had fallen for Chloe it was like meeting Delphine all over again she wondered if this what the Doctor meant when he said she had to learn to love all of Delphine but surely the Doctor could not be this cruel? She reached the Tardis and its blue doors and entered it the Doctor stood up right away and asked Cosima what felt like the stupidest question in the world are you ok? They both knew the real answer but she grabbed the Doctor's hand before lying that she was fine and on ward they go . No Cosima wasn't fine but this would all be worth it in the end right? For her Delphine


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor knew Cosima was not ok as he started the Tardis . Even though she wore a smile on her face he knew saying goodbye to Chloe had taken its toll. He hoped that things would get easier for her but he knew they would not. Things , life was never easy for anyone human or Alien. He set the Tardis to the next destination. Paris the city of Love but he knew this would not be what Cosima would expect . He slowly walked away from Tardis counsel and joined a defeated Cosima on the steps of the Tardis and began telling her stories of new worlds and future hope. It did not take long for the Doctor to hear Cosima's infectious laugh and he knew for now he had eased her pain and comforted her heart for just a little bit.

Cosima awoke to find a blanket round her figuring she fell asleep she does know how though , the pain in her heart was so overwhelming , she felt like she had lost a piece of her heart to Chloe a very tiny piece but a piece never the less , a piece that was gone and belonged to her. When her eyes finally adjusted she saw the Doctor wearing glasses and his usual suit and sneakers , that made Cosima laugh he was the only man he knew that could wear that ridiculous entire and look cool. Cosima was pretty sure in modern day it would be consider a fashion crime . But it made the Doctor different and she liked that. The Doctor moved his hand in the direction of the door , it was obvious to Cosima that they were at there destination she did not know what this new day would bring but she hoped it at least spared her heart for a moment . She got to her feet and joined the Doctor ,but before stepping out she grabbed his hand and they both said in unison "Together" both confirming this to each other with a nod they both reached for handle each on the door and opened it , both hoping this new day was going to be easier then the last.

Doctor and Cosima where welcomed with soldiers with eight arms and green mutant faces holding guns against them. The Doctor's voice immediately boomed through the building unit " WE ARE UNARMED PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS PLEASE " The Doctor held up his hands and turned them side to side to proof this before sticking his hands back in his pocket. The soldiers seemed satisfied enough and turned round beckoning Cosima and The Doctor to follow. Cosima glanced at the Doctor and evaluated by the Doctor's face that he was just as lost as she was but she smirked that she guessed was part of the fun you never knew what trouble you would run in to next. They where lead to a metal office with what looked to be a force field around. To Cosima it was like landing in a Transformers movie, wow Cosima thought I really am a massive Dork. They watched as the Mutant eight handed aliens added pass codes and numbers at billions light year speeds per second until the doors automatically unlocked. They were welcomed by a blonde women and Cosima did not even have to look at her to know it was the same face that haunted her mind , her dreams and her emotions . Delphine's face , the blonde reached out her hand and announced herself " Im Plutana protector and president of this world and you are intruders who are you?" Cosima coughed before extending her hand im Cosima . As soon as there hands touched Cosima felt the sparkle , Cosima felt like it illuminated them both , she saw in Plutana's eyes she felt it too , Cosima immediately took away her hand NOOO she thought to herself this can't happen not again she promised herself that. She took a few steps back and saw Plutana's confusion before her mask fell back in place . Plutana turned to The Doctor and asked the Doctor if he knew about there planet . Cosima shook her head because she knew he did the Doctor never appeared anywhere by accident. This Cosima knew for sure the legends and myths surrounding the brilliant man told her that . Plutana immediately clicked her fingers and the Alien men beside her handed Cosima and the Doctor what looked to be contracts. The Doctor and Cosima both glanced at each other and in unison ripped up the Document . Plutana's fury immediately came out " YOU JUST BROKE RULE 537 THAT'S A CRIMINAL OFFENCE THAT IS PUNISHABLE BY SPACE ELECTROCUTION HOW DARE YOU" Cosima jumped and realised this was where Delphine got her fury from .

Plutana did not know what it was about this brunette human that made her feel soft inside but she felt this un dying connection . Plutana regretted her fury and loss of self control immediately when she saw Cosima jump and move towards the Doctor. She felt a rage of jealousy hit the moment she saw the man's hand in her's . She did not know why she did not know Cosima , but her heart was acting as if it did , she felt a sudden urge a need to protect this woman what from , she did not know . Plutana was brought up to be emotionless , to be solider to be a brave as she could be and to disregard silly emotions . These emotions where plaguing her at the worst time . there was war happening on her planet , war and stars had been in the sky for generations . Plutana was taken out of her reverie by Cosima asking what year it was . God her Voice was music to her ears , she steadied herself and answered "The year is 6789 " . Cosima just stared at Plutana in disbelief , and Plutana felt the stare undoing her piece by piece NO just No she thought these trespassers , these un needed humans , intruders , Criminals even needed to leave this planet and now . But Plutana knew heart would breaking if this girl left without at least allowing Plutana's lips to touch hers . Yes Plutana thought Im Fucked .


End file.
